


Gin & Tonics & Memories

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: After losing Ragnor in a tragic accident, Magnus mourns his best friend in one of the only ways he knows how. He parks in front of his cabin, a bottle of gin as his passenger, and a loneliness surrounding him. But maybe he doesn't have to be so lonely anymore...





	Gin & Tonics & Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.

There were nights that were easy. Where Magnus would down a few gin and tonics in Ragnor’s glass. Where he’d crack open his dusty books kept on the shelf too long. When he’d hear the crickets chirping in the back, where they’d sit in their chairs and argue over constellations.

Then there were nights where gin and tonics couldn’t numb the pain. Where the glass felt too heavy in his hands. Where the crickets left a dull ache behind his tired eyes. Where he didn’t have enough energy to open the stories he’d longed to read.

Sometimes, Magnus would sit sober in his chair until the sounds of crickets and emptiness of the sky drove him to tears. On those nights, Magnus moved to his car, a bottle of gin as his passenger, and drive by the rustic cabin that was once a happy memory.

Magnus hadn’t been able to get out of his car. He’d wait for Ragnor to open the door, his British accent overpowering him before he could say hello. “Magnus, won’t you just come in already?” And by the time Magnus would make it up the steps, Ragnor would be fixing him a drink and complaining about whatever irked him that day.

Magnus would always need one more night of pretending that his best friend would open the door. Imagining the taste of the dirty martini that was always just a little cleaner than Magnus liked. Hearing Ragnor’s complaints, to be sure he was gone.

This night was different. As Magnus sat in his car, his fingers mimicking the keystrokes of Ragnor’s favorite album on the steering wheel, headlights flashed across the front of the house. Magnus couldn’t bring it in him to care who was there.

Worst case scenario, it was a murderer. Best case scenario, it was Ragnor.

And god, did he _hope_ it was Ragnor.

There was a light tap on the hood of his car as Magnus hurriedly wiped his eyes. When he turned, he was face to face with beautiful hazel eyes. The man opened his mouth to speak, but Magnus cut him off.

“My best friend lived here…” Magnus sighed, leaning his head out the window. “I’m leaving, I just… I miss him.” There was something kind in the strangers eyes as he leaned down a little closer.

“I have some chairs in the back if you want to tell me about your friend,” he said much to Magnus’ surprise. Magnus modded wordlessly as the man leaned in and grabbed the gin bottle from the seat beside him. “I’ll make three gin and tonics and meet you out there.” Magnus tilted his head.

“Three?”

“I could use a drink, you sure look like you could use one, and we‘ll pour one out for your friend.” With that, he walked to the back without another word. Magnus followed up the steps wordlessly, stopping just long enough to read the new placard on the front door reading **Lightwood**.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it! ♥️  
Feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you like it and comments make me smile.  



End file.
